STRONG TO LiVE
by Gustavo.Friend
Summary: Quando uma pessoa passa por uma coisa ruim, mecanicamente ela se fecha em um casulo... perde a força para viver...Mas o que aconteceria se um outro alguém conseguisse romper esse casulo de mágoas e medo! [DoumekiWatanuki] [BLYaoi] [Cap. 03 e Ult.]
1. THiS iS HOW i DiSAPPEAR

"**STRONG TO LiVE"**

**Disclaimer:**

Os personagens e elementos da CLAMP não me pertencem. Eu só escrevo essas lindas fanfic's para entretenimento próprio e de outros fãs,que assim como eu escrevem histórias com os maravilhosos personagens de **xxxHOLiC**.

**Aviso:**

Por conter alguns assuntos pesados aconselho essa fanfic para maiores de 14 anos. Mas, quem tiver menos e for uma pessoa de mente aberta podem ler à vontade. E a história também possui **yaoi**, ou **BL**, como preferirem. Portanto, se você é daquela pessoas que tem "nojinho" de ver dois garotos apaixonados um pelo outro, por favor saia daqui imediatamente!

_Correr. Essa era a única coisa que a minha mente me dizia. Correr para longe daquele lugar, daquelas pessoas… não poderia mais viver com eles. Meus olhos azuis estavam marejados, mas eu as segurava com toda a força que ainda tinha. Não podia chorar no meio da rua, senão podiam me parar e perguntar o que tinha ocorrido, e isto era a última coisa que eu queria fazer. Minhas pernas doíam mais que qualquer parte do meu corpo. Não sei como consegui agüentar tanto tempo, mas aquilo foi a gota d'água. Não podia mais dormir, até mesmo viver sob o mesmo teto que eles._

_Parei em frente à uma avenida movimentada. Os faróis dos carros começavam a me deixar zonzo e meu corpo não queria obedecer meus comandos. Minha calça jeans estava encharcada de sangue, assim como minha camisa branca. Meus óculos estavam tortos, mas mesmo assim eu continuei. Consegui chegar até uma clinica particular muito suntuosa e imponente. Mas quando estava à ponto de entrar no estacionamento minhas pernas fraquejaram e eu desabei no chão. As últimas coisas que eu senti foram meus óculos se partindo, minha cabeça batendo com força no chão, uma brisa leve e uma mão suave tocando meu braço. Seria a morte?_

**PRiMEiRO – THiS iS HOW i DiSAPPEAR**

Meus olhos se abriram devagar e eu os fechei rapidamente ao receber a luz do sol. Assim que me acostumei com a claridade tateei a cama e a mesa-de-cabeceira à procura de meus óculos, mas não os encontrei. Resolvi esperar. O lugar era limpo e perfumado. Eu não estava em um hospital, pois no outro extremo do aposento eu encontrei uma estante com muitos livros e uma poltrona ao lado da janela. Foi quando eu escutei alguém bater na porta e perguntar:

- Posso entrar?!

Era uma voz masculina. Mas não era _dele_. Era uma voz calma e que naquele momento me transmitiu conforto ao invés de preocupação. Um pouco receoso me ajeitei na cama e respondi:

- Sim.

Com um clique suave a porta se abriu, deixando um homem alto, de ombros largos que trajava um quimono preto com estampas de raios amarelos entrar, carregando uma bandeja com café da manhã. Ele colocou a bandeja na mesa e pousou a mão em minha testa, era macia e fria e meu corpo pareceu ter tomado um choque ao entrar em contato com a pele dele. Ele sorriu e disse:

- A febre passou. Você se sente melhor?

- Acho que sim. – respondi incerto. – Quem é você?

- Meu nome é Shizuka Doumeki. Trabalho na Clinica Piffle, foi onde te encontrei ontem. Estava desmaiado e sangrando muito. Eu te trouxe aqui pra casa, pois imaginei que você não era cliente…

- Sim. – cortei-o desviando o olhar. – Muito obrigado por cuidar de mim, mas já estou indo embora e…

Mas antes que eu pudesse me levantar ele pousou sua mão em meu peito e me forçou a deitar novamente. Seus olhos castanhos demonstravam preocupação e não tranqüilidade, como anteriormente. Ele consultou o relógio na parede e lançou um olhar à bandeja ainda intocada.

- Coma o que conseguir. Se quiser tomar banho eu deixei uma pilha de roupas e toalhas no banheiro. Fica ao lado do quarto. E se quiser assistir televisão fique à vontade. Só peço que você espere eu voltar. Não acho que tem condições de voltar para casa no estado que está. O telefone também fica na sala, caso queira ligar para sua mãe.

- Eu não tenho mãe! – respondi agressivamente. – E também não preciso de uma babá!

- Não sou uma babá. – ele disse com uma voz gentil e calma. – Tampouco quero ser sua mãe. Mas acho que você deve ter motivos pra ter fugido de casa ontem… me espere voltar, é a única coisa que eu peço.

E deixando a porta aberta ao passar ele saiu me deixando sozinho no quarto. Olhei surpreso para a bandeja, pois além da comida também estavam meus óculos, pelo menos eram parecidos, pois não estavam enferrujados, ou com as lentes arranhadas, mas novinho em folha. Resolvi não rejeitar ajuda e coloquei-o no rosto, devorando um pão de minuto com voracidade.

Terminei o café e resolvi levar a bandeja até a cozinha. Quando passei por um espelho no corredor notei que alguém tinha feito curativos nos meus machucados. Pus a bandeja em cima da mesa e me dirigi até a sala onde sentei no sofá e liguei a televisão. Como ainda era cedo a maioria dos canais ainda não começara a exibir sua programação e optei pelo canal de desenhos. Aos poucos fui me sentindo mais à vontade e resolvi ir tomar banho. Entrei no banheiro que era muito espaçoso e elegante. Além de uma ducha existia uma banheira.

Optei pela banheira. E assim que estava cheia me joguei dentro, deixando que meu corpo dolorido pudesse ir sendo amaciado pela água quente e reconfortante. Fechei os olhos e encostei-me à borda da banheira. O perfume de rosas do sabonete inebriou meus sentidos. Tudo estava perfeito, até que uma visão da noite anterior prepassou sobre minhas pálpebras.

"**_Cala a boca sua vadia!" gritava ele enquanto ela dava gargalhadas de prazer._**

_**Meu coração batia acelerado enquanto era puxado pelo corredor que levava ao quarto da empregada. Fui jogado com força no colchão e senti algo duro bater no meu rosto. Cuspi sangue no chão e logo meu rosto estava dolorido e inchado.**_

"_**Agora é sua vez…"**_

"_**Não!" eu gritei. Mas foi em vão.**_

"Eu não quero mais isso pra mim!" pensei comigo enquanto me levantava e começava a me enxugar em uma toalha felpuda e macia. Coloquei o moletom que o homem havia deixado pra mim e estendi a toalha na janela do quarto onde eu dormi. Fiquei olhando as pessoas na rua alguns andares abaixo. Muitas pareciam atarefadas demais para notar um cego que tentava sem sucesso atravessar a rua, ou até mesmo o mendigo com a mão estendida na calçada imunda.

O barulho de chaves me despertou e fui até a sala ver quem havia chegado. Era o homem que tinha cuidado de mim, o Shizuka Doumeki. Mas ele estava com uma garotinha no colo, ela tinha cabelos negros como o do pai, mas os seus eram compridos e presos em duas marias-chiquinhas. Seus olhos estranhamente lilases me notaram e ela perguntou:

- Quem é esse garoto papai?!

- É um amigo do papai. – responde ele pondo a garota no chão e colocando a mochila dela no sofá.

A garotinha se aproximou de mim e estendeu a mão que não estava ocupada com o ursinho de pelúcia e falou:

- Meu nome é Tomoyo Daidouji Kunogi. Qual o seu nome?!

Cumprimentei a garotinha e com um sorriso respondi:

- Meu nome é Kimihiro Watanuki. E na verdade, eu não sou amigo do…

- Tomoyo! – exclamou ele chamando a filha. – Leve sua mochila pro seu quarto e espere pelo papai lá está bem? Você vai encontrar um presente em cima da cama, pode abrir, porque é seu.

- Tudo bem papai. – obedeceu a garota. – Até logo Sr. Watanuki.

Doumeki sentou-se no sofá e indicou para que eu sentasse no outro. Obedeci e sentei-me em sua companhia. Ele me observou por alguns instantes antes de dizer:

- Não deveria ter dito aquilo pra minha filha. A mãe dela já é uma pedra no meu sapato, literalmente dizendo, e o que ela poderia fazer se soubesse que eu estou trazendo pessoas desconhecidas pro meu apartamento?!

- Me desculpe Sr. Shizuka. – respondi envergonhado.

- Não. É apenas Doumeki. Mas me diga, porque você estava fugindo ontem?

Ele sabia de alguma forma que eu não estava correndo por livre e espontânea vontade. Não conseguia imaginar nada pra dizer ali naquele momento, então optei pela verdade. Ao menos uma parte dela.

- Estava fugindo de casa. Tenho só dezesseis anos, existe algum problema nisso?!

- É lógico que não tem. – respondeu ele gentilmente, me fitando com aqueles olhos absurdamente castanhos. – Mas quando eu tinha sua idade eu não pensava em fugas e sim na minha faculdade de psiquiatria e medicina.

Estranhei. Como ele podia dizer aquilo. Estava tudo muito fácil.

- Quantos anos você tem? – arrisquei.

- Tenho 22 anos.

- E já conseguiu fazer duas faculdades?! – perguntei espantado.

- Sim. Não querendo me gabar, mas eu era um aluno muito querido pelos professores da escola onde estudei, e assim que saí de lá eles conseguiram uma vaga na faculdade de medicina e psiquiatria.

Ele deveria ser muito esperto mesmo. Seu jeito prendado e seu rosto mostravam que ele tinha _dinheiro_, mas do que isso, ele tinha cara de gente _podre de rica_. Isso explicava o apartamento decorado com tanto bom gosto. Eu só não consegui entender porque ele tinha me levado pra sua casa.

- Bom, eu quero te agradecer muito por ter me deixado passar a noite aqui, mas eu não posso abusar mais. Hoje mesmo eu vou embora, tudo bem?

Mas quando eu me levantei ele segurou meu braço e também se pôs de pé. Nossos olhos se encontraram e eu senti uma estranha sensação dentro do estômago. Era como se tudo estivesse congelado e em seguida derretendo rapidamente.

- Fica mais um pouco. – ele pediu. – Hoje eu tenho o dia livre e posso ficar com minha filha. Gostaria que você fosse passear com a gente.

- E sua mulher? – perguntei assustado. – Porque não vai com ela?! Acho que ela não gostaria nem um pouco se visse o marido dela com um garoto à tirar colo. Eu vou embora mesmo Sr. Shiz… quer dizer, Doumeki.

- Minha mulher e eu nos separamos faz um ano. Ela conseguiu a guarda da minha filha e eu só posso vê-la um dia por semana. Fica com a gente hoje, por favor?

- Mas porque você quer isso?! Nem me conhece!

- Não importa…

E para minha surpresa ele tocou meu rosto. Sua mão macia e fria tocou no lugar onde na noite anterior eu tinha apanhado. O choque foi inevitável e eu me separei dele, olhando-o com medo.

- Eu sei o que você quer de mim! – exclamei, sem me importar com nada. – Quer _abusar _de mim, não é?! Me achou na rua e pensa que eu sou uma dessas pessoas que vende o corpo por qualquer quantia!

Mas ao contrario de gritar ou me bater ele sorriu. Enfiou a mão nos bolsos e disse:

- Tudo bem. Se é isso que você imagina eu não posso fazer você discordar. Mas saiba que eu não autorizei o segurança do prédio te deixar sair… você terá que ficar aqui até eu bem entender. Ou até que eu veja que você tem condições de ir embora. O que acha Watanuki? Vai querer ficar assistindo TV o dia todo?

"**_Me solta!" eu gritava, enquanto chutava e esperneava. O peso dele era demais e meu corpo aos poucos ia parando de reagir._**

"**_Você está preso aqui moleque!" disse ele ao meu ouvido. O bafo de cigarro e álcool era quase insuportável. "Hoje você não me escapa!"_**

"_**Não! Alguém me ajuda!"**_

- Maldito! O que você está pensando em fazer?

Doumeki me olhou de forma avaliadora. Por fim, respondeu tranqüilo:

- Te ajudar. Só isso que eu quero. Nesses três anos que eu tenho trabalhado na clinica muitos jovens já passaram por minhas consultas. Todos eles vêem me procurar, pois tem receio ou medo de dizerem o que sentem para os pais. Muitos deles fumam, bebem, ou até mesmo transam sem proteção. Mas os pais deles não estão nem aí pra nada. São ricos, pra que se preocupar com algo tão insignificante quanto seu _próprio filho_?!

Engoli em seco. Ele não parecia querer o meu mal realmente. Mas ainda assim eu não conseguia confiar plenamente nele. Sentei-me novamente no sofá e disse:

- Ótimo. Pode ir com sua filha passear. Eu vou ficar aqui e assistir televisão o dia todo, até vocês voltarem!

- Papai?! – perguntou a garotinha que tinha voltado à sala. – Eu ouvi alguém gritar…

- Não foi nada querida. É que o amigo do papai não quer ir com a gente passear hoje.

Ela ficou surpresa e para meu espanto se dirigiu à mim:

- Porque não quer vir com a gente Sr. Watanuki?

O jeito meigo e preocupado da garota mexeu comigo. Eu repensei nas possibilidades e vi que não podia haver nada de mal em ir com eles.

- Quem disse que eu não vou Tomoyo?! – exclamei, me pondo de pé. – Só que eu não vou querer mais te ver me chamando de Sr. Watanuki. Quero que me chame apenas de Watanuki, certo?

- Tudo bem! – respondeu ela correndo em minha direção e me dando um abraço.

Eu correspondi e a abracei com força. Levantei meus olhos e pude ver Doumeki, que tinha os braços cruzados e sorria de orelha à orelha.

- Então… vamos?! – chamou ele pegando a chave na mesa.

- Sim! – exclamou Tomoyo me puxando.

Quando passei pela porta Doumeki sussurrou em meu ouvido:

- Obrigado.

Respondi com um sorriso. O mais sincero que dei até aquele momento.

Mesmo com a cabeça cheia de problemas eu não poderia fraquejar. Mesmo sabendo que em qualquer esquina poderia me dar de cara com _ele_ eu não poderia correr o risco de viver nas sombras. Mesmo tendo medo de ser feliz novamente eu não poderia deixar que as chances passassem por mim sem eu fazer nada. Talvez eu ainda tivesse uma chance. Quem sabe?

**N/A: **_Yo \o/_

_Alguns devem estar pensando: "Como o Gustavo.Friend está escrevendo fanfic's baixo-astral atualmente?!". Mas deixa eu me explicar:_

_Já faz algum tempo que eu tenho passado por algumas coisas que muitas vezes só nós que somos adolescentes sabe como são difíceis. No meu caso é mais difícil ainda, pois mesmo eu tendo uma mãe maravilhosa que é muito minha amiga e confidente, e alguns amigos maravilhosos eu não tenho confiança em algumas dessas pessoas._

_Quando eu estava escrevendo a WATER OF DEATH a idéia de escrever essa daqui já tinha passeado na minha mente e nas minhas anotações, mas eu ainda não havia decidido como ia ser e quais personagens ia usar. Foi quando eu me deparei com o perfeito "sofredor" atual da CLAMP: Watanuki Kimihiro. Quem mais além dele entende de problemas "que não podem ser ditos às pessoas?"_

_Minha proposta inicial para a STRONG OF LiVE era de um capítulo apenas, ou seja uma oneshot. Mas eu acabei me empolgando com a história, que mesmo tratando de situações e problemas bem **dark's **também terá seus momentos de alegria. Resolvi dividi-la em três capítulos. Nesses vocês puderam conhecer os personagens principais. No próximo saberão do que se trata o "problema" do Watanuki, para os que ainda não perceberam. E no último… bom, vocês terão que ler pra saber!_

_Por enquanto a única coisa que eu peço à todos vocês é paciência, compreensão e reviews._

_À todos que leram o primeiro capítulo um muito obrigado, e espero de coração que tenham gostado, caso contrário podem falar sobre os pontos negativos também!_

_Sayonara… "/_


	2. FAiLURE'S AND LiE'S

"**STRONG TO LiVE"**

**Disclaimer:**

Os personagens e elementos da CLAMP não me pertencem. Eu só escrevo essas lindas fanfic's para entretenimento próprio e de outros fãs,que assim como eu escrevem histórias com os maravilhosos personagens de **xxxHOLiC**.

**Aviso:**

Por conter alguns assuntos pesados aconselho essa fanfic para maiores de 14 anos. Mas, quem tiver menos e for uma pessoa de mente aberta podem ler à vontade. E a história também possui **yaoi**, ou **BL**, como preferirem. Portanto, se você é daquela pessoas que tem "nojinho" de ver dois garotos apaixonados um pelo outro, por favor saia daqui imediatamente!

_Medo e Dor. Eram as únicas coisas que eu sentia além do bafo de cerveja que saia da boca daquele maldito homem. Como restante de forças que ainda me restavam empurrei-o para longe de mim. Ouvi quando seu corpo bateu pesadamente no chão, mas mesmo assim ele não acordou._

_Subi minha calça e fechei o botão. Passei a mão na boca, tirando o sangue que escorria lentamente pelos meus lábios. Arrumei meus óculos no nariz e sai do quarto escuro._

_Ela estava assistindo televisão quando entrei na sala. Me ignorou completamente. Percebi que ali já não era mais o meu lugar. Abri a porta e respirei o ar frio e cortante da noite antes de correr. Sem rumo, ou caminho a seguir… apenas com uma certeza em mente: voltar para lá nunca mais._

**SEGUNDO – FAiLURE'S AND LiE'S**

- Gostou do passeio?! – Doumeki me perguntou quando estávamos no caro, a caminho da casa da mãe de Tomoyo.

- Sim. – respondi com um sorriso.

Mesmo tentando esconder meus sentimentos dele eu não conseguia deixar de me sentir um pouco pressionado por tamanha bondade. Meu corpo tinha vontade de abraçá-lo com força, como a um irmão, mas minha mente ainda tinha mais controle e fazia com que eu colocasse minhas idéias nos lugares certos, porque afinal, eu mal o conhecia.

Estacionamos o carro em frente a um prédio muito elegante. Tomoyo saiu sozinha e me cumprimentou pela janela. Doumeki saiu do carro e levou a filha até a portaria, onde uma mulher de cabelos negros e cacheados o esperava impaciente.

- Pensei que você não viria mais! – exclamou ela zangada puxando a pequena Tomoyo das mãos de Doumeki. – Liguei pro seu celular mais de cinco vezes!

- É que tínhamos ido ao cinema e esqueci de ligar… desculpe. – respondeu ele desconcertado. – Como andam as coisas… Himawari?

- Muito melhores quando não preciso dar satisfação dela pra você.

Tomoyo abraçou o pai e entrou no prédio, deixando os dois a sós. Fiquei observando os dois conversarem, ou melhor, discutirem sobre algo como horários, até que Doumeki voltou para o carro com uma cara nada feliz.

- Ela me tira do sério! – bufou ele se jogando no banco do carro.

- Sua mulher?! – perguntei.

- Ex-mulher! – corrigiu ele rapidamente passando a mão no rosto. – Ainda bem que me livrei dela antes que pudesse sugar toda minha virilidade!

Não pude me conter e ri abertamente. Ele me olhou nos olhos e novamente senti como se estivesse deitando em uma cama coberta de gelo. Rapidamente arranjei uma maneira de mudar de assunto:

- O que vamos comer hoje?!

- Pensei que não iria voltar! – exclamou ele surpreso.

- Posso? – perguntei.

- Mas é claro que sim… Bom, vou ter que passar no supermercado pra pegar umas coisas que estão faltando, mas de lá iremos direto pra casa. Tudo bem pra você?

- Ótimo. – respondi sem pensar em nada.

Ele ligou o carro e juntos, sem trocar olhares ou palavras fomos até o supermercado. Doumeki comprou alguns vegetais e um pacote de macarrão instantâneo. Ajudei-o com o carrinho e na saída comemos cada um uma bola de sorvete.

- Senta aqui, melhor comer sorvete parado senão vira uma lambança que só Deus! – falou ele indicando um lugar ao lado dele.

Me sentei e comecei a comer meu sorvete de chocolate. Doumeki optou por um de morango. Quando estava quase terminando ele parou e disse:

- Está sujo…

- O quê?! – perguntei assustado, parando de chupar o sorvete.

- Sua boca. – e limpou o canto da minha boca com o guardanapo.

Corei furiosamente e virei o rosto pro outro lado. Percebendo minha timidez ele levantou e anunciou:

- Vou ir levando as compras pro carro. Termina de comer o seu sorvete…

Quando chegamos no prédio já havia anoitecido e as luzes estavam acesas. Doumeki, pelo que pude perceber era muito querido por todos, desde os funcionários aos moradores. Assim que entramos no elevador uma velha senhora perguntou se eu era seu namorado.

- Não! – respondi antes dele. – Sou apenas um amigo dele…

- É assim que começa meu filho. – ironizou ela quando o elevador parou no segundo andar. – No meu tempo já falávamos que vocês dois estavam de paquera. Uma boa noite pra vocês…

- Boa noite. – dissemos em uníssono.

Percebi que Doumeki gostou do que a senhora falou, mas eu não estava curtindo nada daquilo. Até parece que eu estava usando algo escrito: "SOMOS NAMORADOS, ALGUM PROBLEMA?". Acho que foi por isso que corri pro banheiro quando chegamos. Graças a Deus que não tinha nenhuma frase escrita no moletom que eu usava.

Entrei na cozinha e encontrei Doumeki usando um avental florido e tentando, inutilmente cortar os tomates. Os pedaços acabavam saindo desiguais e disformes.

- Pelo que eu estou vendo você não tem muita experiência na cozinha! – comentei postando-se ao seu lado e tomando a faca de suas mãos.

- Não tenho mesmo. Sempre que estou em casa peço comida pelo telefone! – respondeu ele cabisbaixo enxugando as mãos na toalha.

- E porque não pediu hoje?

- Queria te impressionar.

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem e desviei o olhar das mãos perfeitas que ele tinha.

- Você não passa muito tempo em casa, não é mesmo?

- Sim. Quase sempre estou na clinica, e quando não estou aproveito para pegar Tomoyo na escola, ou passar um tempo com ela.

- Porque se separaram?

- Quem? Eu e Himawari?

- Sim.

Deu pra notar que ele não se sentia muito preparado para falar sobre aquilo. Pigarreei alto e terminei de picar os tomates.

- Onde posso colocar?

- Descobri que nossas idéias não batiam muito bem. – começou ele. – Sempre procurei alguém que precisasse de carinho e cuidado, mas Himawari não precisava de nada, ela era bonita, famosa e estava no ápice de sua carreira como modelo.

- Olha, não queria te forçar a relembrar isso e…

- Não. No dia em que Tomoyo nasceu ela me disse que sua carreira estava arruinada, e que, mesmo gostando muito da filha ela não a amava, porque foi por culpa dela que nunca mais ia pisar nas passarelas. Me senti na obrigação de proteger a Tomoyo, mas o juiz deu a tutela pra Himawari… por melhor _condição_ de vida.

Me dei conta que ele estava chorando e inconsciente passei meu braço sobre seus ombros largos e firmes. Ele desabou sobre meus ombros e chorou silenciosamente. Depois de um tempo notei que ele tinha parado de chorar e me observava curiosamente.

- O que foi?! – perguntei inocentemente, me afastando dele.

- Eu te contei sobre minha vida, mas você… ainda não me explicou porque fugiu de casa!

Por um lado meu coração se acalmou. Imaginei que ele poderia querer se aproveitar de mim naquele momento, mas tudo que ele queria era saber… sobre mim. Disfarcei e olhei pela janela.

- Parece que vai chover esta noite…

- Não desconverse Watanuki! Me fala porque fugiu de casa e porque… porque sua roupa estava suja de sangue!

Quando meus olhos se fixaram nos orbes castanhos de Doumeki senti que aquele era o momento. Uma vontade de por pra fora todos os anos de sofrimento que passei despertou na minha mente. Não havia mais porque esconder aquilo. E eu tinha que me livrar daquele veneno, mesmo que doesse relembrar ele tinha o direito de saber. Afinal, ele havia sido a pessoa que mais tinha me ajudado durante todo esse tempo.

- Tudo bem. Mas é melhor você se sentar. O que vem pela frente não é nada muito bom de se ouvir… espero que você me entenda…

- Pode começar. – disse ele, desta vez me olhando com carinho e admiração.

"Minha mãe me criou sozinha desde meus cinco anos, pois meu pai morreu em um acidente de carro. Mesmo com todos os problemas e dificuldades nós vivíamos felizes, sempre contando um com o outro. Foi quando ela conheceu um homem chamado Lead Clow. Ele dizia que era um empresário de uma famosa rede de farmácias, e pela primeira vez desde a morte do papai eu vi minha mãe realmente feliz".

Minhas mãos estavam tremendo em cima da mesa, mas a mão fria e suave de Doumeki pousou em cima da minha com força e ele indicou para que mim prosseguisse.

"Só que tudo começou a desandar quando ele passou a morar lá em casa. Minha mãe perdeu o emprego e o Clow se mostrou como sendo um bandido da pior espécie. Seu comércio não tinha nenhuma relação com farmácias, ou algo do gênero, mas sim como líder de um comércio ilegal de drogas. Por conseqüência da demissão minha mãe começou a se drogar junto com ele. Todas as noites eu ia dormir sem jantar e no meio da noite escutava ela gritando…"

Meus olhos lacrimejaram e não pude conter as lágrimas. Mas minha voz ainda estava limpa e firme, por esse motivo eu continuei.

"Sempre tentava conversar com minha mãe, mas ela nunca me escutava. Nossa casa estava pendurada de dividas e eu tive que sair da escola particular, pois já fazia mais de três meses que a mensalidade não era paga. Foi quando ele cansou de bater na minha mãe e começou a descontar sua raiva e seus momentos de drogado em mim".

Senti a mão de Doumeki apertar as minhas com força. Ele não tinha nenhuma expressão no rosto.

"Mesmo assim minha mãe nunca pediu pra que ele parasse. E foi assim pelos últimos dois anos. No dia em que eu completei dezesseis anos não recebi nenhum presente ou comemoração, mas sim um soco que me impossibilitou de ir na escola por três dias seguidos. Mas foi anteontem, quando ele fez a pior de todas as coisas que eu decidi ir embora de casa".

- Se não quiser me contar… - disse Doumeki baixinho.

- Não. Quero continuar até o fim.

"Eu tinha acabado de chegar do emprego novo e coloquei meu pagamento diário em cima da mesa, enquanto preparava o jantar. Senti que ele tinha chegado pelo cheiro de cigarro. Como era típico dele tirou uma garrafa de cerveja da geladeira e virou-a em um gole só. Não me importei e continuei a preparar a comida até que ele me prendeu por trás e sussurrou no meu ouvido que queria fazer uma coisa especial comigo, já que minha mãe estava indisposta".

Sequei as lágrimas do meu rosto e respirei fundo antes de continuar.

"Ele me arrastou até o quarto de ferramentas e… me estuprou. Quando ele adormeceu ainda em cima de mim eu já não chorava ou gritava mais. Resolvi que não poderia mais viver daquele jeito. Fui até a cozinha pegar o dinheiro, mas a única coisa que tinha lá era mais duas garrafas de cerveja e uma caixa de cigarros. Minha mãe estava na sala assistindo a um programa de comédia e mal falou comigo quando atravessei a sala e corri rua afora".

- E então… quando _realmente_ acordei estava aqui.

Doumeki correu até a geladeira e voltou com um copo de água. Bebi tudo de uma vez e em seguida senti meu corpo sendo acalentado por um corpo aconchegante e forte. Quando notei o que acontecia sorri. Ele tinha me abraçado e meu rosto estava entre seu pescoço e seu ombro. Senti seu cheiro doce invadir minhas narinas e meu corpo se rendeu totalmente.

Ele segurou meu queixo e levantou meu rosto na altura do seu. Nossos olhos se encontraram e eu senti a sensação estranha. Mas desta vez não voltei atrás ou desviei o olhar. Mantive o contato e então sem que eu esperasse nossos lábios se encostaram. Neste momento, porém o celular de Doumeki tocou e eu abri os olhos.

- Sim. – disse ele ainda me segurando em seus braços. – Impossível! Sim, eu estou indo o mais rápido que puder…

Desligou o aparelho e acariciou meu rosto. Eu sorri e disse:

- Eu termino o jantar pra gente…

- Não vou voltar hoje Watanuki, me desculpa. É uma emergência… parece que foi um engavetamento e tem muitas pessoas feridas.

Meu coração que até então tinha se manifestado alegremente murchou e eu disse em um tom falso de aceitação:

- Tudo bem. Eu te entendo. Posso dormir aqui novamente?

- Depois do que você me contou você pode até morar aqui! – falou ele preocupado. – Então, amanhã eu espero que você esteja acordado quando eu chegar…

- Pode ter certeza que sim.

- Certo.

Ele pegou as chaves do carro e me beijou na testa. Fiquei olhando até que ele saísse do apartamento. Fui até o banheiro e lavei meu rosto. Quando mirei-me no espelho notei que minhas feições tinham mudado. Era como se não existisse mais preocupação em minha mente, e eu finalmente estava livre. Sorri pra mim mesmo e fui até a cozinha preparar um sanduiche.

Comi o lanche assistindo televisão e assim que o programa acabou resolvi dormir. Mas eu resolvi fazer uma coisa ao mesmo tempo arriscada quanto boa. Continuei a caminhar e abri a porta do quarto de Doumeki. Nem pensei duas vezes e me joguei na cama. Deixando que o cheiro doce da pele dele me inebriasse os sentidos e me fizessem sonhar… sonhos eram uma das coisas que eu mais necessitava naquele momento…

Novamente acordei com os sons de pássaros e com a luz do sol a cegar meus olhos. Escondi meu rosto no travesseiro e fiquei imaginando se tudo que havia acontecido não tinha passado de um sonho bom. Mas o cheiro de Doumeki ainda estava ali, então a não ser que eu estivesse dormindo ainda não tinha sido apenas um sonho.

- Watanuki? – escutei a voz de Doumeki.

Levantei-me rapidamente e o encontrei sentado na cadeira da escrivaninha, mexendo no seu IMac. Bocejei infantilmente e perguntei:

- Que horas são?!

- Uma da tarde…

- Nossa! Acho que dormi demais.

- Sem dúvida. – ele respondeu.

Notei que havia algo estranho no seu tom de voz. Já não tinha mais aquele carinho e tranqüilidade, mas sim preocupação e medo. Meu estômago embrulhou e perguntei:

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Doumeki?!

- Sim. Minha paciente ontem… eu não consegui… ela… morreu em minhas mãos.

Me senti um pouco aliviado por não ser nada que me relacionasse. Mesmo assim levantei-me da cama e o abracei pelas costas, apoiando o queixo em seu ombro.

- Coisas assim acontecem… não foi culpa sua Doumeki… era a hora dela morrer, e não seria o melhor médico do mundo que mudaria isso!

- Obrigado pelo elogio, mas acho que você não vai ficar tão feliz quando souber quem era a mulher…

- Como assim?! – perguntei surpreso.

- Na bolsa que a mulher usava foram encontradas algumas coisas, entre elas os documentos e algumas fotos. Eu mesmo examinei o material e era você que aparecia nas fotos…

Meu coração gelou. Engoli em seco e soltei Doumeki. Ele virou a cadeira e me encarou nos olhos.

- Watanuki. Você conhece alguém chamada Yuuko Ichihara?!

**O mundo desabou sobre meus pés. Meu corpo tremeu violentamente. Mesmo não tendo nada a ver com aquilo senti que meu nome estava envolvido na morte dela… na morte da minha mãe. Será mesmo que ela estava me procurando… talvez…**

**Eu queria tanto entender o porquê das pessoas fazerem coisas erradas. Isso nunca teve uma explicação lógica pra mim. Pelo menos até então. Mesmo sendo feliz eu nunca mais poderia sorrir e dizer:**

**- Eu amo minha mãe!**

**N/A: **_Yo_

_Mais um capítulo **dark** dessa fanfic. Tudo bem que eu não sou nenhuma maravilha escrevendo em primeira pessoa, mas achei que foi a primeira vez que não errei – muito – ao escrever nesse estilo. O sofrimento do Watanuki, e a dúvida dele em se abrir pro Doumeki foram realmente fabulosos…_

_Pros que acharam que foi muito fácil pros dois ficarem juntos prestem atenção: Doumeki procurava alguém pra dar carinho, **pra cuidar**. Quem melhor a não ser Watanuki, que convenhamos já estava caidinho por ele desde que acordou naquela linda manhã após ter sido salvo._

_Como o próximo capítulo vai encerrar essa história eu vou tentar fazê-lo da melhor maneira possível. Todos já devem ter percebido o que vai acontecer agora que a "paciente" do Doumeki morreu._

_Agradeço a todos que tiveram a boa vontade de ler e comentar essa fanfic, e espero que estejam curtindo ela até agora. Criticas também são aceitas…_

_Até semana que vem!_


	3. JUST A SMiLE

"**STRONG TO LiVE"**

**Disclaimer:**

Os personagens e elementos da CLAMP não me pertencem. Eu só escrevo essas lindas fanfic's para entretenimento próprio e de outros fãs,que assim como eu escrevem histórias com os maravilhosos personagens de **xxxHOLiC**.

**Aviso:**

Por conter alguns assuntos pesados aconselho essa fanfic para maiores de 14 anos. Mas, quem tiver menos e for uma pessoa de mente aberta podem ler à vontade. E a história também possui **yaoi**, ou **BL**, como preferirem. Portanto, se você é daquelas pessoas que tem "nojinho" de ver dois garotos apaixonados um pelo outro, por favor saia daqui imediatamente!

_Lágrimas…_

_Meu corpo doía tanto que parecia estar rachando ao meio. Minha mente atormentada por gritos de socorro clamava por liberdade. Mas eu não tinha o controle. Ao invés de ajudar meu corpo a única coisa que eu conseguia fazer era chorar._

_Lágrimas…_

_Mais uma vez eu tinha perdido. Sentia toda a dor na minha pele, nas minhas veias e no meu coração. Finalmente tinha acabado. Pelo menos eu poderia dormir tranqüilo. Mas a única coisa que meus olhos faziam era chorar._

_Lágrimas…_

**TERCEiRO – JUST A SMiLE**

Minhas mãos suavam e tremiam. Meus olhos encaravam os de Doumeki, mas ao mesmo tempo pareciam estar vagando por uma imensidão negra. Sensibilizando-se com minha situação ele sentou-se ao meu lado na cama e passou seu braço sobre meus ombros. Encostei minha cabeça entre seu pescoço e ombro e chorei baixinho.

Ficamos assim por muito tempo, até quando eu não consegui mais chorar e perguntei a ele:

- Isso é verdade mesmo?

- Sobre a…

- Minha mãe. – completei cabisbaixo.

- Me desculpe Watanuki. Mas é verdade sim, eu mesmo vi ela… morrer.

Não agüentei e abracei-o novamente, voltando a chorar. Mesmo que minha mãe não tivesse sido um exemplo a se espelhar ela ainda era minha mãe. E quando meu pai morreu nós dois éramos felizes. Nunca brigávamos e sempre víamos TV juntos, mas o problema começou quando ela conheceu aquele maldito homem. Mas ainda assim ela era minha mãe, a mulher que eu sempre chamei de mamãe…

- Escute, você quer ir comigo ao hospital?! – Doumeki me perguntou, secando minhas lágrimas.

- Não sei se tenho coragem…

- Tudo bem, mas acho que quanto antes você encarar os fatos é mais fácil pra você se recuperar. Se quiser dormir um pouco, fique à vontade, eu vou ir preparar o almoço e quando estiver tudo pronto eu venho lhe chamar.

Assenti e deitei novamente na cama. Doumeki fechou as cortinas e desligou o computador antes de se dirigir até a porta.

- Espere. – pedi.

Ele virou e me encarou pronto pra ouvir o que quer que fosse.

- Muito obrigado…

- Não precisa agradecer Watanuki, estou fazendo isso porque… porque eu _te amo_.

Ele saiu e fechou a porta com um baque suave. Senti meu corpo esfriar rapidamente e busquei auxilio nas cobertas. Fiquei escutando o barulho dos carros e dos pássaros fora do apartamento até adormecer, sem sonhos e sem pesadelos.

Quando abri meus olhos encontrei a porta aberta e pude ouvir que Doumeki estava tomando banho. Lentamente me levantei da cama e fui até a cozinha, onde a mesa estava posta com comida de restaurante. Ri comigo mesmo, imaginando a preocupação dele em pedir comida pronta, mesmo sabendo que eu não curtia muito isso. Sentei-me em uma das cadeiras e esperei até que ele aparecesse.

Não demorou muito pra ouvir o chuveiro sendo desligado e em instantes ele apareceu na cozinha, apenas com uma toalha branca na cintura, exibindo o tronco pálido, mas muito bem conservado, graças as caminhadas matinais que ele sempre fazia.

- Pensei que você ainda estava dormindo! – exclamou ele quando notou que eu estava no cômodo.

- Eu acordei faz pouco tempo… pelo que vi você teve muito trabalho em preparar o almoço. – brinquei olhando nos olhos castanhos dele.

- Sim. – respondeu ele em meio a risos. – Me espera?! Vou me trocar e já volto pra gente comer.

- Tudo bem!

Ele correu pro quarto e eu fui pegar os pratos e talheres no armário. Quando terminei de colocá-los na mesa ele surgiu, usando uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta regata na cor amarela. Sentou ao lado da minha cadeira e puxou seu prato pra perto. Nos servimos e comemos sem trocar nenhuma palavra.

- Estava muito bom! – comentou ele se espreguiçando na cadeira. – O que você achou?

- Não está como a minha, mas… desta vez você acertou!

Nesse momento ele inclinou o rosto e nossos lábios ficaram a centímetros de distância. Rapidamente virei meu rosto e disfarcei:

- Tem sobremesa também?! Quero o pudim de chocolate e…

Doumeki me segurou pelo braço e me encarou seriamente.

- Watanuki, não precisa fingir que está alegre… sua mãe está… morta e… você nem ao menos teve tempo de se despedir. Eu não quero que você fique comigo apenas como agradecimento por ter cuidado dela… mas também não acho que você deve ficar sozinho em um momento como esse. Eu posso te ajudar e você sabe disso.

- Porque está me dizendo isso Doumeki?!

- Eu te disse antes e vou repetir: _eu te amo_! Não tem como negar isso e você… não sei, mas me parece que você tem medo de mim!

Respirei fundo antes de olhar nos orbes castanhos dele e dizer:

- Eu também gosto de você Doumeki. Mas você tem que entender que depois do que aconteceu com o meu… com _aquele homem_ eu sinto medo de qualquer demonstração de afeto ou toque que fizerem no meu corpo…

- Entendi. – respondeu ele sorrindo e acariciando meus cabelos. – Mas deixa eu te dizer uma coisa. Eu _nunca_ vou te tratar daquela maneira… _nunca_. Eu só quero te fazer feliz, não importa o quanto demore pra eu conseguir, mas se eu conseguir ver um sorriso sincero seu eu já ficarei tranqüilo.

Mordi o lábio inferior e fiquei pensativo. Não era dúvida nenhuma que eu estava gostando dele, mas minha mente também estava atormentada por outras coisas, como a morte de minha mãe, o abuso do meu padrasto e muitas outras coisas. Mas mesmo assim eu sorri pra ele e deixei que seus lábios quentes tocassem os meus. Foi um beijo simples e lento. Ficamos com nossos lábios comprimidos um no do outro até que soltamos a ligação pra respirar.

- Promete que não vai mesmo me machucar?! – perguntei.

- Seu eu fizer isso serei considerado um idiota e maluco, porque ninguém teria coragem de machucar você Watanuki, você é um anjo… um anjo tão delicado quanto lindo.

Corei furiosamente, mas meus lábios foram tomados novamente pelos de Doumeki e esqueci tudo, abri um pouco minha boca permitindo passagem e ele introduziu sua língua no beijo, sem lascívia ou pressa, explorando minha boca com delicadeza e suavidade. Quando nos separamos ele me beijou na testa e me abraçou com força.

- Eu nunca senti isso antes Watanuki… nunca senti tanta vontade em amar alguém, em ajudar alguém. Obrigado.

- Assim você me deixa encabulado.

- Não fique… Quer tomar banho?!

- Pra que?! – perguntei assustado.

- Temos que ir ao hospital para você rever sua mãe, antes do corpo ser enterrado.

Titubeei antes de responder, mas meu coração já estava com as forças renovadas. Procurei a mão de Doumeki e entrelacei meus dedos com os dele.

- Sim, eu estarei pronto em cinco minutos…

- Vou te espera então.

- Claro.

E beijei-o suavemente, antes de me levantar da cadeira e ir ao banheiro tomar banho. Segurei o sorriso, pois coisas ruins tinham acontecido. Mas mesmo assim eu sabia que com ele eu finalmente voltaria a ser feliz.

Quando chegamos no hospital e vi o corpo de minha mãe sem vida não agüentei e chorei muito. Graças aos deuses Doumeki estava ao meu lado e me deu forças para a despedida. Por intermédio dos policiais descobri que as coisas de valor, o carro e alguns aparelhos eletrônicos da casa tinham sido levados pelo ex-marido da minha mãe, que na verdade nem era marido mesmo, pois o papel que eles usaram no casamento era falso. Minha vontade ao descobrir aquilo foi de procurá-lo em todos os lugares do mundo e fazer com que ele pagasse por tudo, mas _tudo _mesmo que tinha causado pra mim e pra minha mãe.

Fiquei esperando por Doumeki em sua sala, e conheci alguns colegas de trabalho dele, como um rapaz de cabelos acinzentados que se chamava Yukito. Tomei chá com ele na lanchonete e nos demos muito bem. Ele me apresentou o namorado, um pediatra chamado Touya, que parecia ser muito bravo, mas pude notar que era muito carinhoso com seu companheiro.

- Terminei. – anunciou Doumeki entrando na sala quando já passavam das seis da tarde.

- Podemos ir então?!

- Sim, pode ir andando até o carro que eu só vou levar essa papelada pra recepção.

- Tudo bem. – concordei, dando-lhe um selinho.

Caminhei pelo hospital e cheguei ao estacionamento. Recordei da noite que tinha sido salvo por Doumeki. Estava machucado, não apenas por fora, mas por dentro também. Não pude deixar de me emocionar ao lembrar que na última vez que vi minha mãe ela nem ao menos se despediu de mim, e sim riu enquanto bebia cerveja e assistia televisão. Mas a pontada de dor sumiu quando uma mão suave e fria encostou em meu ombro.

- Está pronto?! – era Doumeki.

Concordei e ele abriu a porta do carro para eu entrar. Coloquei o cinto e aguardei até que ele se despedisse de alguns colegas. Ele entrou no carro e me olhou com ternura antes de dizer:

- Se importa de eu fazer um convite pra você?!

- Lógico que não Doumeki! – respondi sorrindo.

- Bom, eu estive pensando e… agora que você não tem mais pra onde ir… se importaria de morar… morar comigo?!

Senti como se fosse voar dali. Eu nunca reclamei muito de onde morava, mas não tinha mais motivos pra eu voltar pra lá, agora que mamãe tinha morrido e aquele homem maldito tinha levado minhas coisas. Segurei na mão dele e respondi radiante:

- Se não for te incomodar eu gostaria _muito_ de morar com você… Doumeki!

Ele tomou meus lábios com paixão e me deu um beijo inesquecível. Em seguida ligou o carro e enquanto dirigia com uma segurava minha mão com a outra. Me senti a pessoa mais feliz do mundo naquele momento. Era como se uma página, não um livro da minha vida fosse jogado fora e outro, novinho em folha começasse a ser escrito. Passei por muito sofrimento nos últimos anos que convivi com o homem que só trouxe infelicidade pra mim e pra minha mãe. E mesmo agora, tendo ela morta eu sabia que em qualquer lugar que estivesse ela estaria feliz, por me ver sorrir, mais uma vez.

**Epílogo:**

Descemos do carro e subimos pro apartamento. Doumeki tocou a campainha e segurou minha mãe com força. Uma mulher usando uniforme abriu a porta e ao ver ele sorriu e disse:

- Seja bem vindo, Sr. Shizuka!

- Não precisa ser tão formal assim! – brincou ele, rindo pra mim, daquela maneira que me deixava maluco pra beijar-lhe.

Entramos no elegante apartamento que estava cheio de mulheres, que iam de um lado ao outro, carregando telefones, pilhas de papéis entre outras coisas. Segui com ele até uma cadeira no fim do corredor onde encontramos a pequena Tomoyo, segurando o urso de pelúcia que eu tinha lhe dado no último passeio.

- Papai! Watanuki! – exclamou ela correndo pra nos abraçar.

A mulher sentada na mesa nos observou avaliando a situação. Seus cachos antes artesanalmente feitos estavam amarrados em um coque no alto da cabeça.

- Mais tarde nós voltamos com ela Himawari. – disse Doumeki segurando a filha no colo.

- Não precisa. – ela respondeu voltando a atenção pra pilha de papéis.

Olhei surpreso para Doumeki, e ele me deu Tomoyo pra segurar. Himawari nos observou antes de comentar:

- Nunca pensei que veria você feliz novamente Doumeki. Desde o fim do nosso relacionamento você nunca arranjou sequer uma mulher par sair… e esse rapaz fisgou seu coração de uma maneira tão…

- Especial?! – completou ele passando o braço sobre meus ombros.

- Diria que sim. – continuou ela sorrindo para nós, pela primeira vez desde que tínhamos nos conhecido.

- Mas, o que você estava dizendo sobre trazer a Tomoyo mesmo?!

- Nós duas combinamos que ela pode dormir na sua casa hoje a amanhã. Pelo visto você já notou como esse escritório está! Pode me trazer ela na segunda-feira de manhã.

Pude perceber que aquilo era algo que Doumeki sempre sonhava em ter. Mais tempo com a filha. Eu me senti feliz por ele. Nos despedimos de Himawari e saímos do prédio.

Assim que entramos no carro Tomoyo fez o seguinte comentário:

- Papai, a mamãe falou que o Watanuki é seu namorado é verdade?!

Corei furiosamente no banco da frente, mas Doumeki segurou minha mão e respondeu pra filha:

- Sim querida, ele é o namorado do papai…

- Que bom! – ela exclamou. – Eu gosto muito do Watanuki, e ele é muito bonito!

Nós rimos juntos e olhando nos meus olhos, daquela maneira que sempre me fazia ir ao céu e voltar ao mesmo tempo, ele falou:

- Eu sempre achei que Watanuki fosse um anjo, um lindo arcanjo que surgiu em minha vida para mudá-la completamente… mas na verdade, eu estava sendo o anjo. Mesmo não parecendo ser…

- Tomoyo?! – perguntei, após ter tomado coragem.

- Sim!

- Eu queria saber se você me deixa dar um beijo no seu pai.

Ela fingiu pensar. E em seguida sorriu.

- Claro!

Sem esperar outra coisa beijei ele com vontade, claro, respeitando Tomoyo. Quando finalmente rompi a ligação notei que quem estava vermelho era Doumeki.

- Porque o papai está vermelho?! – ela perguntou curiosa.

- Acho que eu consegui… - ele começou.

- Conseguiu o que?! – eu quis saber.

- Te fazer feliz novamente!

**OWARi!**

**N/A: **Yo \o/

Mais uma fanfic concluída! Eu adorei escrever esta, principalmente por tratar de um assunto tão polêmico, mas ao mesmo tempo presente na nossa sociedade atual. Espero ter conseguido passar pra todos o grau de emoção que senti ao escrever essa história.

Sem mais delongas, quero comentar alguns pontos desse terceiro e último capítulo:

- Resolvi adicionar Touya e Yukito, pois desde que comprei a coleção de mangás da Sakura não consigo imaginar casal mais fofo que eles. Eu amo outros, mas em quesito "vontade de apertar" eles ganham com folga. faz cara de bobo apaixonado

- Decidi passar um outro lado da Himawari. Eu sei que pra quem é fã de Doumeki/Watanuki ela é uma pedra no sapato, mas quando li o cap. 118 de xxxHOLiC criei uma simpatia por ela.

- Quase morri junto com a Yuuko! Não queria ter de matar ela, mas senti que teria de fazer isso, logo que ela era a única que poderia ser a "mãe" do Watanuki. O mesmo vale pro Clow. Não pensem que eu não gosto dele, mas é que eu não poderia arranjar outro personagem sabe, tinha que ser alguém da CLAMP! E envolvido com o Watanuki.

- Esse foi o capítulo mais curto, tirando o Epílogo, e eu vi que em alguns momentos pequei em não adicionar mais detalhes, mas na minha visão geral a fanfic ficou ótima. Levaria um 8,0 na minha sincera opinião.

Então, é isso que eu tenho a falar. Espero que vocês tenham realmente gostado, e que mandem reviews dizendo suas opiniões e criticas. E aguardem, pois logo eu estarei com um novo "projeto".

Quero agradecer a todos que leram e mandaram reviews e que em breve nos encontraremos novamente, em uma nova história sim, mas sem perder o estilo CLAMP de ser!

Sayonara!


End file.
